This invention relates generally to the handling and supporting of intravenous bags and bottles during medical treatment and deals more particularly with a tool or a hanger which may be used to support an intravenous bag or bottle by engaging a ceiling supporting hook or a hook at the top of a portable intravenous stand thus supporting the intravenous bag or bottle thereon.
Although intravenous supplies are commonly hung from intravenous hooks fixed to ceilings, or supported by intravenous hooks attached at the top of portable wheeled intravenous stands, it is difficult to reach these hooks due to the height of their suspension above the floor.
Typically, the intravenous bag is suspended on a hook by passing a hole in the top margin of the bag over the hook. The intravenous bottle is typically suspended on a bail or handle affixed adjacent to its upper end. The bail is adapted to placed over the hook.
Since the intravenous supplies must be positioned well above the patient to be effective, the hook supporting the supplies is normally positioned too high for average height persons to reach by hand. Therefore, substantial difficulty is encountered in placing intravenous supplies on and removing them from the hook.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,882,084; 4,094,391; 4,153,286; 4,899,050; 4,955,647; 5,029,921; and 5,351,365.